Hackplot II: The Booby Prize
by Phil From Produce
Summary: Hello Nurse has been abducted! It's Yakko, Wakko, and Dot to the rescue!
1. Prologue - Horsepower Heist

Chapter 1 - The Horsepower Heist

Disclaimer: Animaniacs and it's characters are owned by Warner Bros. It was created and produced by Tom Ruegger and Steven Spielberg.

()()()

All 3 Warner siblings stood outside the theatre.

"Oh boy, am I excited to see this movie!" Said Yakko

"That's all you've been saying the last 2 months." Replied Dot

"Yeah, but now I get to see it, and I am excited!" Yakko could barely contain his excitement.

"i'm just happy to get snacks!" Wakko commented

"You're 'always' happy to get snacks." Replied Dot

Then the Warners got to the box office.

"3 tickets for Hackplot II, please!" Yakko ordered the pimply-faced teen in the box office.

"Woah, dude! What are you guys?" Replied the Teen

"Ex-Queeze me? Aaaaaaa-ah You don't know toons when you see em?" Asked Yakko

"Ok, Ok, 3 tickets. that'll be 36$, please."

Yakko handed over 2 20's and got back 2 toonies. he got the receipt and even though he had paid good money for movies before, he was still always shocked at the prices.

"No wonder people pirate movies these days." Yakko and his siblings walked into the theatre.

"I'm gonna get some snacks, you guys want some?" asked Wakko

"Yah, get me a tub of Smartie Ice cream." Yakko handed Wakko a 100$ bill

"Medium popcorn, Medium Nestea. Thing of skittles." Dot handed Wakko 200$.

"We want the change back!" Said Yakko as he walked into the theatre.

"What change?" Asked Wakko

"Aaaaaah, good point. We'll save ya a seat." Dot called out to Wakko, who was now in the line.

Yakko eventually found a good spot for his sibs. He waltzed in and Dot sat down beside him.

"And now...we wait again." Said Yakko

"Well, at least this theatre still has those trivia bits." Dot pointed at the screen.

The big screen in front of the Warners read the following;

_This "Home improvement" Star worked alongside Tom Hanks in Toy Story. _

_T_M AL_EN_

"...ahhhhhh...is it Tom Alien?" Yakko asked

Then the screen revealed that the name read 'Tim Allen.'

"Oh...who would've guessed?" asked Yakko

Then the screen changed to an advertisement for an upcoming movie.

_The screen showed a bunch of cars driving down a highway._

_"10 years ago...He was a cop, protecting the people. His driving skills were second to none. Then...in one fleeting moment...it was all taken away."_

_Then the scene showed 4 cops surrounding a polish immigrant with tazers drawn._

_"...10 years have passed...Jeff Schieffelmeier is about to pull off...the most daring, most incredible, most high speed heist ever performed...he's about to perform, the Horsepower Heist!"_

_Then the screen showed the title for "HorsePower Heist." Then the song "Easy Rider" by Johnny cash played._

_"...Starring Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson, as Jeff Schieffelmeier. Jeff is a man who carries the world on his shoulders. Tough and ruthless, yet compassionate and caring."_

_The scene showed Shieffelmeier arresting a bad guy._

_"You're goin' to jail, and you're about to wear 16 pounds of make-up as the inmates make a lady outta ya...if ya SMELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL what Constable Jeff Schieffelmeier...is Cookin!"_

_Then the screen showed a punk chick in front of a 2003 Nissan Fairlady Z._

_"Amy Dumas, As Krystal Steele. Steele is a tough as nails woman in a man's world, yet she can go toe-to-toe with even the toughest men." Then a scene showed Steele punching out a bad guy. _

_the next scene showed a muscular young man in front of a 1992 Chevrolet Camaro._

_"Taylor Lautner...As Chester Darrion. Darrion is a young, aspiring street racer, who loves the joy of going fast. Shieffelmeier takes him under his wing, and teaches him how to drive like a professional._

_The scene showed Darrion going around a corner with the cops in pursuit._

_Then the next scene showed 2 dainty-looking women in their late 40s, wearing thick-rimmed glasses standing in front of a 2010 Lamborghini Gallardo._

_"Tress MacNeille & Sherri Stoner...as the Rossi sisters, Susie & Lori..."_

By this time, Wakko had arrived with snacks in hand.

"Hey guys, where are ya?" Asked Wakko

"Down here! Come check out this awesome preview!" Said Yakko

Wakko made his way down to the seat as the preview continued.

_"The Rossi sisters are the women all women should aspire to be. Smart, beautiful, and funny. their dabbling in the art of state of the art surveillance technology, makes them the cyber-criminal's worst nightmare."_

_The scene showed Shieffelmeier talking with one of the Rossi sisters.._

_"Can you give me a readout on the whereabouts of Amy?" asked Jeff_

_"Your wife?" asked Susie_

_The music suddenly changed to the song "My Prerogative" By Britney Spears, and the scene showed a Cougar-like woman in front of a 2008 red BMW convertible._

_"Cameron Diaz...as Amy Schieffelmeier. Jeff's wife of 21 years, Amy is a desperate housewife, cheating on him with a dangerous criminal."_

_The scene showed Diaz strutting down the beach in a thong bikini._

"Hellllooooo Nurse!" Yakko and Wakko said in unison.

"Boys...go fig." Dot said her line.

_Then the scene showed Amy being fondled by a big dude in a black T-shirt.._

_"John Paul Tremblay...as Terry Brews. Brews is a bodybuilder, drug dealer, and dangerous street racer."_

_Then the scene showed Jeff looking through some binoculars as the instrumental part of "The kiss" and "Soldier" By Eminem played in the background. behind him, Darrion and Rossi are looking at him._

_"What are you looking at, Jeff?" asked Lori Rossi_

_"Some wildlife?" asked Darrion_

_Then Jeff dropped the binoculars and the rest of the trailer was in slow mo, showing Jeff booking it across the beach to attack. He pulled out a gun and pointed it. The scene went black with a gunshot._

_Then the screen showed the names "Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson, Amy Dumas, Taylor Lautner, Tress MacNeille, Sherri Stoner, Cameron Diaz, John Paul Tremblay." and then the names faded out and the screen showed the Movie title "The Horsepower Heist."_

_"Directed by Chuck. U Farley. Summer 2014."_

"That sounds cool." Said Yakko

"Miss Diaz sure looks great in that thong." Said Wakko

"Well, there's your T-rating folks." Yakko addressed the readers.

Then the screen switched over to the movie's intro.

"Oh boy, our theme song!" Yakko smiled

_The screen played the video for the intro to animaniacs, and the Warners sang the theme song._

_It's time for Animaniacs_

_And we're zany to the max_

_So just sit back and relax,_

_You'll laugh til' you collapse_

_We're Animaniacs_

_Come join the Warner bros,_

_And the Warner sister Dot!_

_Just for fun we run around the Warner movie lot!_

_they lock us in the tower, whenever we get caught,_

_But we break loose, and then vamoose, and now you know the plot!_

_We're Animaniacs,_

_Dot is cute, and Yakko Yacks!_

_Wakko packs away the snacks, it's a show that's made by hacks,_

_We're Animaniacs!_

_Meet Ralph and Dr. Scratchansniff, say hi to Hello Nurse_

_Goodfeathers flock together, Fowlmouth tries hard not to curse_

_Buttons chases Mindy, while Rita sings her verse_

_The writers flipped, we have no script_

_Why bother to rehearse?_

_We're Animaniacs!_

_We have pay-or-play contracts_

_we're zany to the max, there's baloney in our slacks_

_we're animaney, Totally insaney!_

_"The Joy of Paintey!" Sang the Warners in unison._

_Animaniacs! Those are the facts!"_

_()()()()_


	2. Evil knows no boundaries

Chapter 2 - Evil knows no boundaries

()()()

It was a nice day in Burbank. All worry was in captivity. The water tower was at peace.

Inside the water tower, Yakko and Dot were busy watching the Joy of painting. Outside, Wakko was flying around in the combat chopper he stole from Dr. Pepperansalt a few months back to save Dot. He flew it above the streets, watching pedestrians and cars drive around. He would spot the occasional lady in her backyard, or the occasional police chase, but for the most part, he would just watch the ladies in their backyards.

Then he took the chopper out to Mulholland Heights and flew it around the hills. Then he spotted something that looked really, really strange. A shiny, new corvette had been driven off the road, and the driver's side door was open. Hello Nurse drove a car just like it!

Out of curiousity, and since he was out on the hills, Wakko found a clearing where he could land the chopper, and landed it near the abandoned sports car. After turning off the ignition, and getting out of the chopper, Wakko ran over to the car, and looked around as to figure out why someone would just leave their corvette right there.

Then his suspicions turned for the worse. The car obviously belonged to a woman - There were a pair of white high-heels in the front seat, and a bunch of make-up tubes and perfume spray bottles lying in there.

But then Wakko saw what he most feared...in the backseat of the car, was a Nurse's hat. Hello Nurse's hat.

"No...This can't be!" Wakko spoke to himself.

Then he could hear approaching sirens. That was his cue to get out of there before anyone could question him and suspect his involvement. He ran back to the chopper, and turned the ignition. the Blades began whirling rapidly, and it began to ascend. Wakko got about 100 feet into the air, and noticed the sirens were only about 2000 metres away. He began to fly back to the Warner movie lot.

()()()

Wakko landed the chopper beside the water tower and immediately rushed up the ladder to get back in. When he arrived inside, Yakko & Dot were painting along with Bob Ross on his TV show, the Joy of Painting.

"Ok, now we just take some of that Titanium H-white..." Ross instructed in his calm voice.

"Guys!" Wakko interrupted the TV "Hello Nurse has been kidnapped! Hello Nurse has been kidnapped!"

Yakko twisted up like a corkscrew and then unscrewed.

"Say what?" he asked nervously.

"The nurse...has been kidnapped!" Wakko yelled

"Nooooooo!" Yakko replied

()()()

When the siblings all calmed down, They turned the TV over to a news report.

"Good afternoon, this is UHF-Channel 69, K-R-A-P in Burbank. Just one hour ago, a kidnapping took place on Mulholland Heights. The kidnapped subject, a young attractive blonde in her late 20's, who goes by the name of Hello Nurse, was driving her shiny new corvette on the roads of Mulholland Heights when she was kidnapped by 3 different subjects. We will stay on this story as long as new details happen. If you have any information, you're asked to call Burbank Police." Said the newscaster.

Yakko, Wakko, and Dot stood there, shocked.

"It doesn't make sense." Said Wakko

"Sure it does...A young white blonde beauty gets kidnapped, it's all the news talks about for the year. But when a little minority cutie like me..." Dot pointed to herself, referring to the fact she wasn't exactly WASP or anything of the sort "...Gets kidnapped and no one covers it!" Dot was a little irritated.

"No, no, I mean, who could kidnap our nurse?" Asked Wakko

Yakko stood there, deep in thought.

"Sibs...We can do this. We can save the nurse."

"Where do we start?" asked Dot

"Remember a few months ago? Those russian scientists that tried kidnapping you?" asked Yakko

"Yeah...but that Boris guy wasn't so bad." Replied Dot

"Neither was the cute butt lady either." Replied Wakko

The 2 younger siblings took 2 seconds to think what Yakko could've possibly been getting at.

"You mean...you think THEY kidnapped Hello Nurse?" asked Wakko

"Gee, he catches on quick." Yakko addressed the readers before turning back to his siblings "it's a good place to start."

()()()

All 3 warners jumped off the tower and landed next to the attack chopper. Instantaneously, they all hopped into the chopper. Wakko got into the pilot's seat, Dot got into the Co-pilot seat, and Yakko sat at the guns.

"Commence takeoff!" Wakko turned the ignition and the chopper began whirling.

Then the chopper ascended into the air, and Wakko banked it out of the Warner movie lot in the direction of Dr. Pepperansalt's base.

()()()


	3. Earthbound

Chapter 3 - Earthbound

()()()

When she came to, Hello Nurse was groggy and confused. She felt numb all over her body. When she tried to move, she couldn't go anywhere from the gurney she was strapped to. She was able to look over to her side and realize she was in a room with 2 other people.

"Xenia...I need paper towel over here." Said Dr. Pepperansalt

"Vhy not get Boris to get it?" asked Xenia

"Because, Boris got it last time, Xenia. I don't choose you for great buns, I choose you because i'm fair. Now bring towel, please." Dr. Pepperansalt instructed

Xenia grumbled as she did what she was told.

"Vhere is Boris, anyvay?" asked Dr. Pepperansalt

"I go look." Xenia got up and exited the room. Dr. Pepperansalt wiped off a spill he had made and continued to drop small doses of chemicals and drugs into vials. He was making something big.

Xenia walked down the hallway, and she turned into the specimen room, and saw Boris playing with the specimens, 2 cute little rabbits.

"Let us out already!" yelled Buster Bunny

"Yeah! This isn't even our show!" Babs Bunny added

Xenia was all too happy to get Boris off of Babs & Buster's backs.

"Booorrrriiss." Xenia spoke softly and calmly. Boris ignored her.

"BORIS!" Xenia screamed. Boris jumped out of his skin.

"Vhat, Xenia?" Boris replied angrily

"Ve're heading to lab. Stop playing vith zhe furries and follow me!"

Boris left the room, following Xenia to the lab. When they arrived, Dr. Pepperansalt had finished his concoction.

"I've done it! Zhis is mind control serum!" Said Dr. Pepperansalt

Boris and Xenia looked with curious intent.

"I vill test on pretty girlie over zhere, and she vill do vhatever I ask!" Said Dr. Pepperansalt.

Pepperansalt poured the serum into a syringe, attached a needle, and brought it over to the nurse, and injected it into her arm. Since Hello Nurse was already drugged, she could not feel the needle's prick but she could talk and reply.

"Now zhen, Miss Nurse, can zou hear me?" Asked Dr. Pepperansalt

"Yes." Replied the nurse in a monotone voice.

"Good."

Dr. Pepperansalt unbinded the nurse from her gurney.

"Now, take zour hand and point it to zour nose." Dr. Pepperansalt ordered

Hello Nurse did exactly that.

"Ok, point to zour breasts." Ordered Dr. Pepperansalt

Hello nurse complied again.

"Take off top!" Boris quickly shot off.

Nurse began to unbutton her dress shirt before being ordered to stop by Dr. Pepperansalt. Xenia turned and smacked Boris across the head.

"Vhat?" asked Boris

"Zou men are all zhe same." Xenia complained

"Ok, Zhe formula vorks. I suspect it shall vear off in 30 minutes, but if I add some more alcohol, it vill add to zhe potency..." Dr. Pepperansalt's words were stopped in their tracks by the sounds of beeping on the nearby radar screen.

"Zhe radar." Dr. Pepperansalt looked over at the screen. He noticed a little blimp, flying from the direction of Burbank.

"It's not fixed Ving." Xenia pointed out.

"It's helicopter. Attack class." Added Boris

Dr. Pepperansalt was delighted to hear those 2 pieces of news.

"it's Zhose 3...Zhey are returning for zhe lady. Now is chance to get revenge!" Dr. Pepperansalt concluded.

Dr. Pepperansalt opened up a case holding a loaded RPG launcher.

"Xenia, go to half-mile point, and take aim with guided missile." Ordered Dr. Pepperansalt.

"Vith pleasure!" Xenia replied "It still hurts to sit on butt!"

Xenia thought back to when Yakko spanked her with a big hand. She wanted to get him back for that one.

While Xenia left the room, Dr. Pepperansalt wanted to take a drastic step.

"Ve leave by tonight. Ve must head south to the vest indies. Ve have lab there!"

Dr. Pepperansalt knew that he couldn't stay in the old laboratory. The Warners knew where it was, the local law enforcement would eventually find it if Xenia shot down the Warners, and finally, Dr. Pepperansalt wanted to bring Hello Nurse down to Florida to continue the tests in a warmer, more private climate.

"So, vhat do I do?" asked Boris

"Prepare the transport choppers, I get list of inventory for taking." Dr. Pepperansalt ordered. He walked in one direction while Boris took the other.

()()()

4 miles from the Lab, Yakko, Wakko, and Dot were singing in the chopper as they flew. They had made up a song to the "Dance of the sugar plum fairy."

_Here we come/fly-ing fast/_

_Rescue her/Hello Nurse/Reverse Curse_

_Yakko, Wakko, Dot_

_Here we fly / in-the-sky_

_Bright as day / Pay or Play / Hip Hooray_

_Yakko, Wakko, Dot_

_Save our crush/In-a-Rush_

_From the nut / from the gut / Xenia's butt_

_Yakko, Wakko, Dot_

_In the air_

_So unfair_

_But this is / music / From Nintendo's tetris so we don't care!_

Wakko whistled the rest of the tune, while Yakko played Tetris on his Portable Nintendo to pass the time. Dot kept her eyes open for anything Wakko might fly into. Although, that was a pointless job considering Wakko was about 5,000 feet in the air, looking down on green acres and distant prairies.

But as all peace was dominant, in the distance, Xenia crouched and took steady aim with the Guided RPG. She locked onto the chopper, and pulled the trigger, potentially dooming the Warners.

Wakko looked at the control panel and noticed the Warning sign was flashing.

"Hey, look at this, Dot. It's flashing." Wakko pointed at the screen.

Dot then looked out of the windshield and saw the RPG flying straight for them.

"IT'S A BOMB! ABANDON CHOPPER!" Dot and her siblings immediately jumped from the doomed chopper when they saw their impending doom.

The 3 siblings jumped, and looked up as they fell. They watched their ride explode in the bright blue sky. Then they looked down, and noticed the ground was coming up at them very quickly.

All 3 siblings braced for impact with the hard ground.

()()()


	4. Divine Intervention

Chapter 4 - Divine intervention

()()()

The Warners fell from the sky. Above them, they witnessed the exploded helicopter fall into a thousand pieces and scatter. Lucky for them, the pieces were so far apart that they wouldn't hurt them. The bad news was, the hard ground that was quickly coming up at them would.

"Wakko! Your gag bag? Does it have anything that can help us?" asked Yakko.

Wakko fished through his gag bag.

"Nothing!" Wakko replied.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" the Warners all yelled. But suddenly, their fall stopped.

"What?" Exclaimed Dot.

Then all 3 warners looked up, and noticed their tails were all being held by of all things, an Angel!

"Woah!" Yakko and Wakko were suprised.

The angel brought them all down to earth softly. The Warners were dropped off peacefully in a meadow. When they got to their feet, they looked up and noticed the angel had flown away.

"Hey! Come back!" Yakko yelled into the bright blue sky.

But the angel had already flown back for the heavens, without as much as saying a word.

All 3 warners sat on the ground for a second. Yakko was the first to speak.

"I gotta clear my head...ok...we just got shot out of a chopper, we were flying to our death, when suddenly, an angel appears and lets us down easy..."

There was a pause for a few seconds.

"...Did that just happen?" Yakko asked.

"Sure looks that way." Replied Dot.

"My tail felt like someone was grabbing it." Added Wakko.

The Warners all shook their heads and cleared them.

"Ok, we were headed for the old base, right?" asked Yakko.

"I think we were." Said Wakko.

"Ok then. Let's march on, Sibs! If we make it in time, we can get back home in time for Lamb Chop's play along." Said Yakko.

"NOOO!"Dot yelled out before her brothers began singing as they hopped along the meadow.

_This is the song that doesn't end_

_yes it goes on and on my friends_

_some people, started singin' it, not knowin' what it was_

_and they'll continue singin' it forever just because_

_This is the song that doesn't end_

_yes it goes on and on my friends_

_some people, started singin' it, not knowin' what it was_

_and they'll continue singin' it forever just because_

_This is the song that doesn't end_

_yes it goes on and on my friends_

_some people, started singin' it, not knowin' what it was_

_and they'll continue singin' it forever just because_

_This is the song that doesn't end_

_yes it goes on and on my friends_

_some people, started singin' it, not knowin' what it was_

_and they'll continue singin' it forever just because_

_This is the song that doesn't end_

_yes it goes on and on my friends_

_some people, started singin' it, not knowin' what it was_

_and they'll continue singin' it forever just because_

_This is the song that doesn't end_

_yes it goes on and on my friends_

_some people, started singin' it, not knowin' what it was_

_and they'll continue singin' it forever just because_

_This is the song that doesn't end_

_yes it goes on and on my friends_

_some people, started singin' it, not knowin' what it was_

_and they'll continue singin' it forever just because_

_This is the song that doesn't end_

_yes it goes on and on my friends_

_some people, started singin' it, not knowin' what it was_

_and they'll continue singin' it forever just because_

_This is the song that doesn't end_

_yes it goes on and on my friends_

_some people, started singin' it, not knowin' what it was_

_and they'll continue singin' it forever just because_

_This is the song that doesn't end_

_yes it goes on and on my friends_

_some people, started drinkin' piss, not knowin' what it was_

_and they'll continue drinkin' it forever just because_

_This is the song that doesn't end_

_yes it goes on and on my friends_

_some people, started singin' it, not knowin' what it was_

_and they'll continue singin' it forever just because_

_This is the song that doesn't end_

_yes it goes on and on my friends_

_some people, started singin' it, not knowin' what it was_

_and they'll continue singin' it forever just because_

_This is the song that doesn't end_

_yes it goes on and on my friends_

_some people, started singin' it, not knowin' what it was_

_and they'll continue singin' it forever just because_

_This is the song that doesn't end_

_yes it goes on and on my friends_

_some people, started singin' it, not knowin' what it was_

_and they'll continue singin' it forever just because_

_This is the song that doesn't end_

_yes it goes on and on my friends_

_some people, started singin' it, not knowin' what it was_

_and they'll continue singin' it forever just because_

_This is the song that doesn't end_

_yes it goes on and on my friends_

_some people, started singin' it, not knowin' what it was_

_and they'll continue singin' it forever just because_

_This is the song that doesn't end_

_yes it goes on and on my friends_

_some people, started singin' it, not knowin' what it was_

_and they'll continue singin' it forever just because_

"STOOOOOOOOOOOOPPP!" Screamed an annoyed Dot.

Her brothers immediately shut up.

"I am...soo...sick...of...that...SONG!" Dot yelled.

"Boy, I wonder who chewed on her pantyhose?" Asked Yakko.

Dot gritted her teeth.

"Say, how about we sing a song about the homecoming queen!" Said Yakko

"I hate those songs!" said Wakko.

"Nah, but this one has a gun." Said Yakko.

"I would, If only I knew the lyrics." Said Wakko.

"Gee, Wakko, you know all the united states and their capitals, but you don't know that song?" Said Yakko.

"Hey, I don't listen to bad music, ya know." Wakko tried to get his brother off his back.

Then there was some silence.

"Wow...i guess Minerva's better at taking insults than Slappy." Said Yakko

"I'll remember that." Wakko grinned.

"Let's just go on! No more singing, please!" Dot walked along.

Her brothers followed her, hoping to reach the lab in due time.

()()()


	5. Weekend at Bobs

Chapter 5 - Weekend at Bobby's

()()()

Miles away, Florida was a warm, breezy paradise where no one was worried about a thing. The sun was shining, the girls were walking around in bikinis and the boys were playing sports on the beach.

Then all calm came to an end when the sound of a shiny red super stock dodge went barrelling down the beachfront. And in the driver's seat, was the one and only Slappy Squirrel with Skippy in the passenger side. Slappy eventually brought the car down to cruising speed, and the people on the sidewalk began singing the theme song.

_She's a cranky ol' Critter, _

_she's bitter, we warned ya_

_She lives in a treehouse, _

_in Burbank, California_

_Along with her nephew_

_he says spew, he's cheerful,_

_then his aunt starts to rant_

_she gives him an earful!_

_She's grumpy, he's happy_

_it's generation gappy_

_take a whirl with the squirrels_

_Skippy & Slappy!_

Then Slappy blurted out as she drove by "Ah, put a sock in it!"

Then Skippy sang "_That's my aunt Slappy!"_

"Nah, really, put a sock in it Skippy, i'm tryin' to find this guy's place." Slappy complained

"Did this guy give you google map directions?" asked Skippy

"Ah, Skippy, i'm an octogenarian! Since when would I know how to use google maps?" asked Slappy

"I could!" Skippy pulled out his Smartphone.

"Ah, these new phones are nothin' but trouble! Ya can do everythin' on em but ya can't place a darned call!" Slappy complained even more.

"Just tell me this guy's address and i'll type it in and we'll find the place." Skippy informed his technology impaired aunt.

"Ah, ok! It's 58222 De Pacas Boulevard." Said Slappy

Skippy entered in the information and within 5 seconds, had directions from their location.

"Just turn right up there and it's the first house to the right." Said Skippy

Slappy's face sagged.

"Smart-ass." She replied

"Hey! That's a swear word! You can't say that, Aunt Slappy!" Skippy complained

"No it's not! That word's in the bible, ain't it? Besides, it's a T-rated Story! We're free to use as many dirty words as we want! I'm gonna swear my dentures out!" Said Slappy

"Speeeeewww!" Skippy was grossed out from Slappy mentioning her dentures.

"And here's the satire of it all! They replaced my line in the theme song with that Fowlmouth guy from Tiny Toon Adventures! No, seriously.." Slappy turned to the readers "Go read the first chapter and read the part where it's supposed to say 'Slappy whacks 'em with her purse' They ripped me off, I tell ya!" Slappy ranted

"Hey Aunt Slappy! Watch the road!" Skippy pointed at a car that Slappy nearly pelted into while she was facing the readers and ranting her frustrations.

"Sorry Skippy, I had to get that off my chest."

"Double Speeeewww!" Skippy added

Slappy sighed "Rude...yet honest."

Slappy eventually turned onto De Pacas Boulevard and turned into the driveway where she was meeting her friend.

"Come along now, Skippy, I want ya to meet this guy. He paints for a livin'." Said Slappy

"What does he paint? Houses? Cars?" asked Skippy

"Trees, mountains, squirrels." Said Slappy

Skippy stopped in his tracks.

"But Aunt Slappy! I like your color just the way it is." Replied Skippy

"No, no, not that kind of paintin! Come and See." Slappy motioned for Skippy to follow her.

Slappy rang the doorbell to the house. And when the door opened, Skippy and Slappy were greeted by a man with a big afro and beard.

"Oh, it's my little friends!" Replied the man

"How ya doin' Bob!" Slappy jumped up and gave 'Bob' a big hug.

"It's great to see ya again, Slappy. And who's your little friend?" asked Bob

"Oh, this here's my nephew Skippy. Say hi, Skippy."

"..Uh...hi." Skippy peeped

"Well, welcome to my home. Please come in." Bob opened the door for Slappy and Skippy. When Skippy walked in, he saw the walls were covered with paintings of Mountains and forests, lakes, swamps, creeks, everything you could think of in a nature setting.

"Aren't these all just grand and dandy?" Bob asked Skippy

"They are." Replied Skippy

"Well Slappy, shall we begin?" asked Bob

"We might as well. Where are we goin?" asked Slappy

"The livingroom has everything set up." Bob walked up the stairs with Slappy and Skippy in tow.

()()()()()


	6. Night Falls on Burbank

Chapter 6 - Nightfall

The Warners climbed over the wall and back into the lot outside the lab they had escaped only months before. Above them, the sky was growing darker, and the sun was falling behind the mountains to the west.

"I wonder why the spotlights aren't moving?" Asked Yakko

"Maybe they'll go on when it gets really dark." Replied Dot

Wakko ran to just outside the lab's wall and took cover behind it.

"It sure is quiet here. I'm not sure if that's good or bad." Yakko commented

Dot and Yakko ran up to their brother and joined him in proning themselves against the wall.

"Who's going first?" Asked Dot

"I'll go sibs! Maybe that lady will still be here." Yakko opened a nearby door, and looked into the lab.

But when he stared into it, it was sheer darkness. The worst that could happen was a ghost would pop out.

"Ya got a flashlight, Wakko?" Yakko asked his brother

Wakko fished out a Flashlight from his Gag bag.

"Thanks!" Yakko tried to flip the switch, but couldn't get any illumination.

"Oh, Darn! I forgot the batteries!" Wakko stomped the ground.

"Really, Wakko? You came all this way with a flashlight and no batteries?" Asked a frustrated Dot.

"Hey, ya can't expect me to remember them all the time!" Wakko argued

"Come on, you two, we'll go through the darkness...There's nothing in there...Hopefully." Yakko was pretty nervous, although going through the darkness with someone beside you is a lot easier than going about it alone.

While walking, Yakko began whisting the mexican hat dance (The tune for nations of the world) while Dot sang her "I'm cute" song to herself.

The Warners entered a room, and instantly a light came on, scaring them.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" The Warners jumped out of their skin. When they calmed and realized nothing was wrong, they regained their composure.

"Wow...if we keep this up we're gonna run out of layers." Yakko pulled his skin back over his legs while his sibs did the same. They were now able to see the room around them.

"Maybe there's something in one of those drawers." Yakko pointed at a set of drawers.

"I'll go see." Dot skipped over to the drawer and she opened it up.

"What did you find?" asked Yakko, watching Dot pull something out.

"Disgusting!"

"What is it?" asked Yakko

"It was just a picture of Sandra Bernhard." Dot threw the picture aside.

"What else?" Wakko asked

the brothers saw Dot pull something out, but she was little more than sarcastic about it.

"A hawaiian surfer girl barbie doll. How cute." Dot held up a doll that was missing an arm.

"Oh, Soul Surfer. Sheesh." Wakko added in.

"Hey, What about Heather Boswell? Didn't she lose her leg in a shark attack? Where was her movie?" asked Dot

"Oh that's easy. She wasn't an innocent, blonde bikini clad barbie-looking girl like Bethany. She was a boring one-piece brunette. She wasn't marketable for a movie." Said Yakko

"OOOOOOOHHHH." Wakko and Dot said simultaneously. Yakko turned to the readers.

"Ladies and gentlemen, We explain how the media markets victims of tragedy. Now, Back to our story."

The Warners found their way to the center of the lab. On an abandoned table, There lay a bunch of Pogs and a note.

"Alright, we have something!" Said Yakko and Wakko together.

Wakko snatched the pogs.

"I have more pogs for my collection!" Wakko grinned

Yakko turned to the readers "He's from the 90's." Before turning to the note that was left on the table.

Yakko picked it up and read it in the light.

_We went to florida. Don't follow us._

_-Boris_

"Gee, Chernobyl really makes ya think funny, huh." said Wakko

"I'm insulted. Like, this is too easy! A guy writes a note telling us where he's going, and tells us not to follow him! That's lazy writing!" Yakko complained

"Calm down, brother. At least he didn't give ya a suicidal girlfriend." Said Wakko

"You're right, sibling, I take it back." Said Yakko

The Warners all left the lab and went back outside. Night had fallen completely, and now the warners knew they had to get to florida if they wanted to rescue the nurse in time.

"So, how are we goin' to florida?" asked Dot

"With frequent flier miles?" Asked Wakko

"Air miles reward miles?" Asked Yakko

"Plane tickets?" Asked Dot

"The chopper over there?" Asked Wakko, pointing at a super-armored, heavily armed attack chopper that was left behind.

Dot and Yakko looked at Wakko weirdly.

"How come you're always the one that notices the choppers?" asked Yakko

"Just middle-kid syndrome, I guess." Wakko shrugged.

The Warners all ran for the chopper and to their luck, it was unlocked. Wakko got into the front seat, Dot got into the co-pilot's seat, and Yakko got into the back.

"Can you fly this thing?" asked Yakko

"Let's find out." Said Wakko

And stupidly enough, the key was still in the ignition. Wakko turned it, and expected the chopper to explode. But lucky for them, it began to whirl. and then, Wakko pulled for altitude, and began to rise into the air. He began flying for southeast, and hopefully in a few hours, see a sun rise above the mountains.

But as the chopper flew away from the compound, the only live object left there, was a glowing figure.

"I hope to God those Warners get there in time." He said, before extending his angelic wings, taking to the night sky to follow them.

()()()()()


	7. Slappy goes Pirating

Chapter 7 - Slappy goes Pirating

()()()

Skippy sat in an easy chair, snacking on a box of cherry tomatoes, While Slappy laid in a pose on the couch. Mr. Ross was busy putting Paint on his Palette, While his Easel was prepared to become a work of art.

"Just give me a few seconds, Miss Squirrel." Mr. Ross was almost ready to work.

"Hey aunt Slappy, Why are you doing this?" Skippy was curious

"Hey, I can't help bein' attracted to men with big afros." Slappy commented

"But you're a squirrel and he's a human!"

"Sure...And Jabba was a hutt and Leia was a human, how are ya gonna explain that one, Mr. Lucas?" Slappy ranted

When Slappy was done her rant, Mr. Ross had his set-up ready, as well as a camera.

"Hello there, and welcome to The Joy of Painting." Mr. Ross Smiled for the camera "Today, we're going to paint one of my little friends over here. She's an old friend of mine, A squirrel all the way from Burbank, California. To paint along, you're going to need the following colors, that we'll run across the screen for you."

Skippy grabbed another cherry tomato from the box.

"Those cherry tomatoes good?" Asked Slappy

"They sure are, Aunt Slappy! You want one?" Asked Skippy

"Heck no, I gotta stay in this pose." Said Slappy

"Sure sounds boring!" Said Skippy

"Do ya wanna hear a story or something?" Asked Slappy

Meanwhile, Mr. Ross was preparing to wash a brush.

"Ok, first we have to wash the brush, and this is the fun part, cause you take all your frustrations and hostilities out on this brush. First, we scrub it off, in odorless thinner..." Mr. Ross dipped the brush in some paint thinner "Give it a shake." Then he shook the brush off into a garbage can under the easel "And then..." He began to beat the brush back and forth on one of the easel legs while chuckling "...We beat the devil out of it, and cover everything in the studio." Mr. Ross smiled, and began dipping the cleaned brush into the paint blobs on his palette.

"Is it about the time you squashed Sid the Squid with an oak tree?" Asked Skippy

"No." Replied slappy

"Or 'Unlucky Lobotomy with Beany the Bison?" Asked Skippy

"No, but that was the one where he became Beany the brain dead bison. He was right about one thing...I didn't graduate from any medical school before that surgery." Slappy remembered

"And then he became "Beany the cerebrally challenged bison in 'Hurray for Slappy.'" Skippy added

"Ah, Political Correctness. It's ruinin' this new generation." Slappy commented.

"Ok, so what story are you going to tell me?" Asked Skippy

"Well, it was 1987. I was still in my 70's then. That darned network, decided to cancel my show, the nerve of them networks! Cancellin' a classic favorite..."

()()()()

_The small, but cozy apartment was filled with empty Pizza hut boxes and beer cans, with hard drives stacked against the walls. A rather reclusive person was sitting at a computer, inspecting a radio scanner. sitting on a couch and talking with another guy, was a younger Slappy Squirrel._

_"Yer doin' me a great favor, K! i'm thankful." Slappy smiled at the young, Technologically Optimistic man._

_"Don't mention it, Slappy. Me n' J were planning something like this for a while."_

_J was the guy sitting at the computer._

_"ooooooooohh you know you're a funny squirrel slappy! a real funny squirrel!" J spoke_

_"Hey, J, Less talk, more work." Replied Slappy_

_"oooooh..." then J began to hum the theme from Clutch Cargo._

_"That's the 23rd time he's hummed the Clutch Cargo theme in 2 hours." Slappy complained._

_"I still see the X!" J added_

_"It's just the way J is, Slappy. Ain't nothing that's going to fix it." K defended his brother_

_Of course, Slappy's lack of compassion blinded her to the fact that J had Autism. On a positive note, J excelled in his interest of Analog signal works. He was working on a radio scanner he recently had gotten, which he quoted could pick up anything from Gamma rays to whale farts._

_"Ooooh we're going to do this tonight, we're gonna scare those worlds greatest newspaper nerds!" _

_Just then, K's girlfriend appeared in the room, holding a fly swatter._

_"Found it!" she said_

_"Good, alright, J we're ready to go." K stood up and walked to the camera. Slappy stood behind him, While K's Girlfriend went behind a rotating piece of sheet metal that had been propped up on a wheel. J slipped on a Max Headroom mask._

_"Ready?" Asked K_

_"Good back here." Said K's girlfriend_

_K hit the camera's record button._

_"That does it." K began to giggle at his brother's max headroom mask "He's a frickin' nerd."_

_"Yeah, i think i'm better than Chuck Swirsky! Frickin' Liberal!" J began to moan while reaching into a box for a coke can "Catch the Wave." before throwing it, and giving the bird to the camera "Your love is fading!" he held up a pepsi can before throwing it out of frame. He began to hum the theme song to clutch cargo yet again. _

_"I still see the X!" He referenced the last episode of the show before going back onto his meaningless rant. _

_"Owwww, my piles!" J began to thrash around, pretending he was having a hard time on the toilet. "Oh, I just made a giant masterpiece for all the greatest world newspaper nerds!" J reached back into the box and pulled out a glove. "My brother is wearing the other one...but it's dirty! i'm going to go put my flag up!" J's rant went on long enough._

_"Ok, J. Now for part 2." J took the mask off after the camera stopped filming._

_J sat down by slappy while K got ready with his girlfriend._

_"oooooh, that was so funny. You're a funny squirrel!" J talked to Slappy_

_"aren't you parents glad your kids have ritalin?" Slappy addressed the readers._

_"Ok, J, hit the record button on the camcorder." K was in frame and ready to go._

_J walked over, and pushed the record button. K began his part of the video._

_"They're coming to get me!" K then pulled down his pants and mooned the camera._

_"Bend over!" K's girlfriend began to swat k's butt with the flyswatter._

_"Owwww...Don't do it, stop!" K acted all dramatic. After a few seconds, J stopped the camera, and the video was ready._

_"is that gonna creep out the city?" Asked K_

_"I think that will." Said Slappy._

_"Ok. We'll head over to the tower. J, Get the VCR and the cord for the generator." _

_J grabbed the necessary materials for the job._

_"Ok. let's head on over." K led everyone out of the apartment._

_()()()()_

_A few minutes later, K had led everyone to the top of an apartment complex with a large satellite and generator._

_"Ok, J, hook it up." K ordered his brother. J began to hook up the technology. K then began to move the satellite to a nearby tower._

_"What's the time, Slappy?" K asked _

_"About 23 minutes past midnight." Said Slappy_

_"Ok...around 12:23, November 22nd, 1987. We're about to make history." Said K_

_Slappy was looking around for an open window and someone watching the latest episode of Dr. Who. she eventually spotted one._

_"Ok, I see one. Go for it." Slappy ordered_

_J flipped the play button on his VCR. Slappy noticed the screen now showed what J & K just filmed only minutes before._

_"It worked! Check it! 3rd floor from the top, far left." Slappy handed the binoculars to K. He could see his brother's funny actions on the TV._

_"Oh my god..." K was just as shocked that he pulled something off so big._

_The minute and a half video eventually came to it's end. _

_"J, pull the switch before they start tracking us." Said K_

_J unhooked everything in seconds flat._

_"Ok guys...Pizza hut, let's celebrate!" K led the way back to ground zero._

_()()()_

"...Ok, now we'll just get some flame red here, and call this one finished." Mr. Ross signed the painting of Slappy he just did.

"So that's the story of how I got my revenge on those jokers at the network!" Said Slappy

"Wow, Aunt Slappy, that's really intense." Said Skippy

"Not as intense as pepper spray in the mouth." Said Slappy

"Well, Miss Squirrel, would you care to see it?" asked Mr. Ross

"Sure thing!" Slappy got up off the couch, and skippy followed. They both laid eyes on a painting of Slappy. Slappy was painted as a large, perky breasted furry with a slim waist and luscious hair, laid out on a couch in a very provocative way.

"Aunt Slappy, he painted you like a 1950's pin up girl!" Skippy gasped

"Hey, I like it, it makes me look like i'm 21 again!" Said Slappy

"But Aunt Slappy, I like you just the way you are now!" Said Skippy

Slappy had a straight, sarcastic look on her face as she addressed the readers.

"When he finds a squirrel-friend and they've been together for half a century, I think he'll get it then." Commented Slappy

Just then, the sounds of chopper blades flying closely overhead.

"What the?" Bob Ross said

"It's a helicopter, mr. Ross. It sounds like it's really close!" Said Skippy

The 3 went outside to see just how close the chopper was. It had landed on the beach, so recently that the blades were still turning.

And out came the 4 subjects the Warners were pursuing. Dr. Pepperansalt, Xenia, Boris, and their captive, Hello Nurse.

"Hey, isn't that hello nurse?" Asked Skippy

"Either that or Mattel's runnin' a promo for captive nurse fantasy Barbie." Said Slappy

The 4 subjects walked over to a nearby speedboat that had been docked. Dr. Pepperansalt guided hello nurse into the speedboat, and his 2 assistants got into the pilot and co-pilot seats.

After revving the boat motor, they all took off for the open ocean.

()()()()


	8. Island in the Sun

Chapter 8 - Island in the Sun

The bright sun shone down on the beaches of miami. Bikini-clad women with long, flowing hair strutted across the sand, passing the abandoned chopper.

Overhead, Wakko continued to fly the beastly apache chopper he had taken from the old laboratory grounds.

"ETA to miami, aaaaaaahhhh about 15 minutes now." Yakko looked on an app on his Phone.

Then Wakko tuned the radio to "Miami Metal Radio" and the song "Surf Nicaragua" by Sacred Reich played. The warners all began headbanging to the song as they flew their chopper above the palm trees and the sand.

()()()()

Back at the beach, Skippy and Slappy laid some towels down by the abandoned chopper.

"Ah, the sun on my fur, the rays, the Florida Panthers and Roberto Luongo, I feel like i'm in Paradise." Slappy commented as she laid on the towel.

"Slushies and bikinis, you and me both, Aunt Slappy!" Skippy whistled at some girls in the distance.

"And he talks about me finding humans attractive." Slappy commented to the readers.

A nearby radio played a calming, summer-like tune, which caused the 2 squirrels to almost fall asleep. But then, all was disturbed by the sounds of rotor blades spinning in the air, accompanied by a very loud "Black friday" By Megadeth. The rotor blades softly let down an apache helicopter, piloted by one Wakko, with his siblings, Yakko and Dot. When the chopper landed, the lyrics of the song could be heard over the sounds of the blades whirling.

"Why I oughtta smash that chopper into little pieces!" Slappy nearly got up from her towel.

The Warners ran out of the chopper, and over to the abandoned one that their pursuees had left behind.

"It's a russian made chopper." Wakko said

Just then, Slappy came stomping over.

"What's all the commotion ya chopper-flyin' hacks?" Slappy ranted

"Hey! it's Slappy!" Said Yakko

"Never mind my name, Weasel brains, why ya gotta make so much noise?"

The Warners did their best not to break their calm composure.

"Aaaaaaahhh have you seen 3 russians and a blonde lady?" Asked Yakko

"Yeah, I suppose I did. Now really, didja have to make so much noise? haven't you heard of chopper blade silencers or somethin'?" Slappy ranted

Yakko turned the readers "Where's Clarissa to explain that?"

Slappy shot back "Where's Clarissa to explain why the red wings suck?"

Yakko did not like that comment one bit.

"If you weren't an old lady i'd pummel you for that." Yakko glared at Slappy

Skippy then piped up.

"Listen guys, don't get my Aunt Slappy all riled up, Those guys you're looking for went that way." Skippy pointed to the sea.

"Thanks Skippy, ok, sibs, let's get going!" Wakko and company ran back for the chopper, although they had to drag Yakko with them before him and Slappy went all Goodfeathers on each other. Wakko turned the ignition and the chopper began to ascend into the air.

()()()

Meanwhile, a few miles southbound of the beach, The speedboat travelled at several kilometres per hour over the water. Dr. Pepperansalt looked at the gas gauge and noticed the boat was low on fuel.

"Ah shhhhhnitzelbank! Ve're almost out of petroleum." spoke the russian doctor.

"Petroleum?" asked Boris

"He means gas, dummy." Xenia informed boris.

"Ve must refuel on shore somevhere." Dr. Pepperansalt concluded

The doctor looked at the map that Boris had.

"If ve go 2 miles vest, ve head for Coral key. Refuel zhere."

The doctor then set the course for 2 miles west. But little did he know he was about to have a major kink in his plan.

()()()

The school bells rang and out came 2 students, a brother and sister, Lisa & Joey Little. Lisa was about 16, Joey was about 12 or so. They were headed back home, the docks at coral key, where they lived with their adoptive parents, as their dad was the dockmaster.

"How was your day, sis?" asked Joey

"Well, not too bad I guess." Lisa walked along

"We watched a video on dissecting frogs." Said Joey

"Ewww, sounds gross." Lisa replied

"And then we actually dissected one. We called him Kermit." Joey tried to gross his big sister out.

"Ahh, no more, Joey!" Lisa gagged

"Heheh." Joey laughed

While Lisa was looking away trying to contain her bile and vomit, she saw the speedboat come barrelling in.

"Hey, that boat's sure barrelling in." Said Lisa

"Are there any girls on it?" asked Joey

"No..." Lisa said in an awkward way.

Lisa knew her little brother wasn't so little anymore, as he was starting to show interest in girls. She would notice he would look at the bikini-clad girls that would rent boats to waterski. Little did they know that would be instrumental in saving someone's life in a few minutes.

()()()


	9. Beautiful Liberation

Chapter 9 - A beautiful Liberation

()()()

Lisa and Joey eventually arrived at their home at the docks. They ran up the steps and into the little 2 bedroom shack their dad had built with his own hands.

"Hey mom!" Joey ran in and hugged his mom

"Hello Joey, how was your day at school?" She asked

"We got to watch a frog get dissected!" Replied an excited Joey

"I think it's gross." Lisa added her 2 cents in

"Hey kids!" Said a voice coming up from the dock.

"Dad!" The 2 kids ran over and hugged their dad.

"Hey, how's my 2 kids?" asked Mr. Little

Before either could reply, the sound of a speedboat could be heard outside.

"Just wait one moment, There's a customer coming in."

Mr. Little climbed back down to the dock, Lisa and Joey followed him. And when they caught up, they laid eyes on the speedboat that had been barreling in.

"Hello sir, what can I do for ya?" asked Mr. Little

Dr. Pepperansalt and his 2 assistants appeared from the boat's cabin.

"Ve need fuel, and supplies. Is Zhere a store in zhe village?" asked Dr. Pepperansalt.

"There's a safeway a few blocks up, I'll bill ya for fuel when ya get back." Said Mr. Little

"Ok, sir. Full tank, please." Dr. Pepperansalt and his 2 assistants left the boat.

"Strange folk. Why would he be wearing a lab coat?" Mr. Little asked himself as he went to get the fuel pump set up. Meanwhile, Lisa and Joey came out.

"Ah, Lisa & Joey, you wanna wipe the boat down?" asked their dad.

"Sure, dad!" Replied Joey.

"Alright, there's a bucket." Joey ran over to get the bucket, while Lisa prepared the soap and the water.

()()()()

Meanwhile, Up in the air, The Warner's Chopper was doing just fine for fuel, but for spotting the boat they were after, not so much.

"What's the closest place to get food?" asked Wakko

"It'll be about 3 miles west, according to this map - The coral key park & reserve." Replied Dot.

"I never understood why they called it a key. What does it unlock?" asked Yakko

"No kidding." Added Dot

Wakko looked down at the water.

"Hey, look at this, guys!" Wakko pointed downward and saw a pod of dolphins swimming in a group.

"Oh, how cute! We have to swim with them!" Said a determined Dot.

"Not so fast now, Dot! We gotta save the nurse!" Said Yakko

"Besides, we can take the nurse to swim with us. I hope the nurse brought her swimsuit." Wakko began to drool.

"I hope she didn't." Yakko grinned

Dot had a look of "Bleh" on her face.

"Boys..." She sighed

()()()

Back on the ground, Lisa and Joey began to wipe down the speedboat. Joey was trying to scrub off a dirty window that led to the cabin. Out of curiousity, he peeked inside. It was then that he saw the nurse, bound and gagged, struggling.

"Lisa, look there." Joey pointed out to his sister.

Lisa looked in and saw what Joey had - The nurse.

"Oh my gosh! It's a lady!" Lisa gasped

The sounds of the kids talking about a lady sent their dad running.

"What's going on, kids?" asked Mr. Little

"It's a lady in there...and she's all tied up!" Said Joey

Mr. Little looked in and saw the nurse. Almost immediately, he opened the cabin and untied the damsel in distress.

"Ma'am, are you alright?" he asked, ungagging the nurse.

"I'm...uh, my head..." Nurse drifted in and out.

"I think she's sick." Said Mr. Little

"What are we going to do, daddy?" asked Lisa

"Here, get the wagon, get her to the doctor." Said Mr. Little

Joey ran for the wagon, while Mr. Little carried the nurse off of the speedboat. In seconds, Joey had his bike with the wagon in tow. Lisa had a blanket and threw it in the wagon so the nurse would be at least partially comfortable.

"Ok, head for the doc's place!" Said Mr. Little, running for the shack.

Joey began to pedal his bike as hard as he could while Lisa went to grab hers, and then she followed Joey in the direction of the doctor's office.

()()()()


	10. The Brothers Ricks

Chapter 10 - The Brothers Ricks

()()()

A few metres off, the Ricks brothers, Sandy & Bud, were walking home from school. Their dad was the local park ranger, so they had a piece of land a few minutes out from town.

"Hey Sandy, you wanna go fishing when we get home?" asked Bud

"Nah, Bud. I gotta do my homework." Said Sandy

"Is that because you can't catch fish?" asked Bud

"Bud, you know you're just getting lucky with your bait." Said Sandy

"I guess." as Bud's sentence ended, The sounds of bikes came barrelling across a parallel trail.

"Hey, isn't that Joey and Lisa?" asked Bud

"They're pulling something." asked Sandy, looking at the wagon.

Sandy & Bud ran ahead to catch up with their classmates.

"Hey!" Bud yelled out, to which Lisa and Joey turned to see the Ricks brothers.

"Oh, hey Sandy!" said Lisa, cracking a bit of a smile.

Sandy caught up and noticed what was in the wagon.

"Hey...that's a woman." Said Sandy

"Yeah, we gotta get her to the doctor!" Said Joey

"But Dr. Young is out of town!" Said Bud

"That's not good." Said Lisa

"Well, how about you bring her to our place. Dad might be able to help." Said Sandy

"Yeah! Dad will be able to help." Said Bud

"Then what are we waiting for?" asked Lisa

The 4 then began to head straight for the Ricks home. While Lisa and Joey rode their bikes, Sandy and Bud jogged. Lisa feasted her eyes on the nearly 18 year old Sandy as he jogged along.

"Sandy, how do you stay so skinny?" asked Lisa

"Oh, it's from living a clean life. I'm also slowly becoming a vegetarian." Said Sandy

"That's an old indian word for "I can't catch any fish." Bud joked

"Very funny, Bud!" Sandy took the joke lightly.

()()()

Back at the port, the 3 scientists had stocked up on supplies, when they returned to their boat.

"Are ve fully fueled?" asked Dr. Pepperansalt

"Filled to the brim, that'll be 6.50$." replied Mr. Little, trying not to sound nervous.

"Pay zhe man, Xenia." Dr. Pepperansalt instructed his assistant. She fished some money out of her pocket and handed it to Mr. Little.

"Ok, have a good day, guys." Said Mr. little, heading back into his shack. He didn't get too far before he heard some swear words in Russian.

"Mr. Sir, get out here, now!" Dr. Pepperansalt yelled.

Mr. Little turned around, and tried to play dumb.

"What's the problem, sir?" asked Mr. Little

"Did zou go inside my speedboat?" asked Dr. Pepperansalt

"Nope." Mr. Little lied.

"Really? Because something is missing, I hope it wasn't you who stole it."

Mr. Little decided not to lie anymore.

"Ok, I know what you had in there...and you better get off my property before the cops show up." Said Mr. Little

"Zou idiot! Zhat was my girlfriend! She didn't vant to go to doctor for headache, so I had to tie her up." Dr. Pepperansalt lied

"Sure. And Moscow is the capital of Florida state." Replied a sarcastic Mr. Little.

"Hey, look here!" Boris looked over at some bike tracks and wagon tracks. The doctor and Xenia ran over to see what Boris had just discovered. Dr. Pepperansalt just knew it had to have been the reason the nurse disappeared.

"Aha! So it vas some children! Come, we follow tracks! Xenia, take boat along coastline." Dr. Pepperansalt instructed his assistant, while him and Boris began following the tracks.

()()()


	11. A bad time to go swimming

Chapter 11 - A bad time to go swimming

Up in the air, the Warners were very close to the Coral key Park & Reserve. So close, they could see the buildings.

"Hey guys, we're here!" Wakko informed his siblings as they flew over the little town of Coral key.

"We gotta go on vacation here sometime." Said Yakko

"If only Dr. Scratchansniff's Aerostar could float in the water." Said Dot

Wakko got closer to the shoreline, and began looking for a flat patch of land to land the chopper.

"Any spots we can land this thing?" asked Yakko

"I think there's a spot about a mile southwest down the coast." Said Wakko

"Alright. it's kinda hot. I wanna take a dip for a bit." Said Yakko

"Maybe we'll see dolphins." Said Wakko

"Aren't dolphins just the cutest animals ever?" asked Dot

Wakko got the chopper lower to the water, and hopefully could see a speedboat or something that might have had 3 or 4 people on it. But as he flew down the coastline, not one speedboat could be found.

"We're getting close to our landing pad." Wakko informed his siblings.

"Alright!"

With careful manuevers, Wakko set the chopper down on an open patch of grass. In the distance, Lisa, Joey, Sandy, and Bud all saw the chopper land, and got very scared.

"Oh no! That might be them!" Said Lisa

"Let's go faster!" Bud really began booking it as fast as his shoes would go. They eventually disappeared into the trees and continued running. Back at the chopper, The Warners disembarked and looked at the nearby canal.

"So sibs, what do you say we take a dip?" asked Yakko

"Last one in's a rotten egg!" Wakko booked it for the water, with his siblings in tow. They all jumped into the lukewarm waters, and splashed around.

()()()

Unfortunately, Dr. Pepperansalt and his assistants made a rendevous a few metres back, and were coming down the canal, barrelling at a high rate of speed.

"Ooooh, I can't believe ve let zhat stupid voman escape!" Said Dr. Pepperansalt.

"Hey Doctor, look in vater!" Boris pointed ahead. Dr. Pepperansalt looked at what boris was pointing at. He then laid his eyes on the 3 Warner siblings.

"Ah! Sail on up." Dr. Pepperansalt ordered.

While Yakko, Wakko, and Dot splashed and played in the water, they did not realize that the boat coming up contained the 3 worst possible people they could've run into. And then, they looked up at the boat.

"Hey, who's that?" asked Yakko

Then, Xenia and Boris pointed loaded assault rifles at the Warners.

"Suprise, dummies!" Boris taunted.

Yakko looked into the barrels of the rifles pointed at him and his siblings.

"Well, this story just took a dark turn."

()()()()

Back at the Ricks home, the 4 teens looked upon the fallen nurse and wondered who she was, or where she came from.

"What I don't understand is what those guys wanted with her." Lisa started

"All I can think of is they kidnapped her." Sandy added his 2 cents.

"But what for, Sandy?" Asked Bud

"I don't know, Bud. All I know is, that chances are that whoever kidnapped her is going to come looking for her, so we'd better stay here for a while." Said Sandy

"Can I call my parents and tell them we're ok for now?" asked Lisa

"Sure thing." Sandy allowed his ladyfriend to call home.

Lisa picked up the rotary phone and began dialing the number, eventually getting her dad on the line.

"Dad, it's Lisa!" Lisa said through the phone

The room could hear the sound of Lisa's dad talking to her.

"We're at the Ricks place." Said Lisa

"Ok, just stay there, Lisa. I've called Mr. ricks, he knows what's going on."

"Ok dad, I don't want to use up too much time here, so talk to you as soon as Mr. Ricks get here." said Lisa

"Ok, Lisa. bye!" Mr. Little hung up the phone and Lisa did the same.

"Now all we do is wait." said Sandy

()()()


End file.
